


The Arm Fic

by Anonymous



Series: The Fic Series [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ARM SEX, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Bottom Dream, Cauterizing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Limb removal, M/M, Mild Cannibalism, No Lube, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possible Main Character Death, Top George, Top Sapnap, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Oh come on, you fucking baby,” George spits, tossing the burning hot pan to the floor, the smell of burning flesh filling the air. Dream cries like an animal, his back arching up.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Fic Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931926
Comments: 32
Kudos: 129
Collections: Anonymous





	The Arm Fic

**Author's Note:**

> no minors, dont send this to who its of or their friends, if dteam ever wants this down it goes down, this is a vent fic and you read the tags. literally just keep moving if it offends you.

George digs his nails into the side of Dream's ribs, laying on top of him and sucking on his neck. Their nakes bodies move together, George grinding his dick against Dream’s.

Sapnap cracks his knuckles, placing one hand on Dream's forearm and the other on his bicep. Dream's arms are splayed out on the bed, he puts the arm not being held by Sap into George's hair, bracing himself.

"Do it quickly," Dream moans.

Sapnap smiles. "George you ready?"

George parts his mouth from Dream's neck just long enough to say, "It's on the hot top, go." George humps against Dream's thighs, digging his nails into Dream's ribs deeper when he moans.

Sapnap licks his lips, tightening his grip, and he pulls Dream's arm, a sickening snap sounding as the tendon in the shoulder snaps. George feels the warmth from the blood hit him and Dream screams, wrapping his legs around George, ripping at his hair. George leans towards the dresser, grabbing the pan from the hot top and presses it onto Dream's open shoulder wound, cauterizing it.

Dream screams again, tears falling down his face. George’s scalp aches as Dream’s grip only tightens.

“Oh come on, you fucking baby,” George spits, tossing the burning hot pan to the floor, the smell of burning flesh filling the air. Dream cries like an animal, his back arching up. 

“P-please- please,” he whimpers, “George,” his cries lower in volume as George strokes his sides, still trapped by Dream’s legs around him. “I’m not- I- I don’t- Th-There’s not…” Dream trails off into incoherent blubbering as George starts moving his hips. 

“Come on, fucking idiot, say the safeword if you need it.”

Dream’s grip on George’s hair loosens and George leans back down to kiss Dream’s tears away. He trails his lips down his face to his neck, to the sizzling and burning wound. 

Sapnap holds Dream’s arm, turning the beautiful thing in his fingers. He watches his own fingers interlock his Dream’s disattached ones. His arm trails light freckles all along it. 

He flexes his grip on the bicep, watching as the delicious blood spills from the limb. He licks the dripping thing, dragging his tongue from the shoulder to the fingertip as slowly as he can.

George coaxes Dream’s legs to loosen and drop, rubbing at his thighs as quiet sobs rack from his body. He lines his cock up with Dream’s ass, palming himself to rub his precum down his cock, and then all in one, thrusts into Dream. 

Dream’s sobs cut off into a strangled moan as his back arches again. “God you’re so fucking beatiful,” George laments, watching his body move. Dream reaches uselessly with his hand, grasping for anything of George until George locks his fingers with Dream’s and pins his hand down on the mattress. 

He thrusts roughly, leaning over Dream and smiling wickedly when his wet face melts with pleasure. Dream screams out George’s name and Sapnap tears into Dream’s severed arm with his teeth. 

George’s head spins as he fucks Dream into the mattress, sweat and blood dripping. Sapnap savors the flavor of Dream’s skin and muscle, blood running down his chin and dripping onto his shirt. He feels his dick start to grow hard, the noise of Dream crying George’s name all his mind can focus on.

Sapnap rips one of the fingers off, chewing and dropping the arm to the ground as he palms himself through his sweats. He approaches the mattress, sizing up to the wounded arm socked, freshly cauterized and still bloody. He jams three fingers into Dream’s wound.

He screams again, squeezing around George’s cock and causing him to to stutter his thrusts. Dream’s fingers dig at George’s back and George puts his mouth on Dream’s shoulder to bite him.

The twice fresh bleeding wound, Sapnap pulls his fingers back and sticks his dick in. He thrusts out of synch with George, slapping a hand over Dream’s mouth to keep the screams quiet. “Say his name,” he growls, releasing his mouth.

“G-George,” Dream sobs, “George, George, George-” 

George’s vision turns black at the edges, Dream so tight and warm around him as he thrusts. He all but collapses onto Dream as he cums, Dream cumming right after, his load sticking to him and George giggling on top of him.

Sapnap grips and scratches at Dream as he continues to fuck his hot arm socket. He doubles over as he cums, pulling out and leaning down to lick at his cum dripping from Dream’s open, gushing wound.

“Fucking freaks,” Dream whimpers horsely.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @georgewithno


End file.
